The Second Darcy Heir
by Amidarcy
Summary: What if Darcy had a twin brother? Sample and authors note inside. Please leave a review with what you think :) Posting starts on 11th June; perhaps earlier :) Regency style and really OCC!
1. AN

Hi everyone, and welcome to my new story!

Disclaimer: I'm obviously not Jane Austen... pretty sure that didn't need to be said but oh well

I have changed quite a lot in this story, so I would just like to say what I've changed.

Darcy has a twin brother, called Henry. Darcy is the first born child.

Darcy and his twin brother are both (obviously) the same age as Bingley. I have made them all 26, though it doesn't make much difference to the plot.

Georgiana never went to Ramsgate and is somewhat more boisterous; more similar to Lizzy than Jane. She still is very good at music.

Colonel Fitzwilliam is the one and only heir to the Matlock's. Therefore, he is not a colonel. He is also the same age Darcy in this story

Wickham left Cambridge and hasn't been in contact with the Darcys since.

Charlotte Lucas is Lizzy's age

I am not Regency smart - so whilst this is Regency style, many of the facts may be incorrect. Feel free to correct me in a review; I will likely repost my stories at some point after revising them. Also, I can use the information in my other stories :)

\- Darcy's father is half Spanish in my story; so I'll be dumping in some Spanish phrases here and there; I'm trying to learn Spanish, so I'm sorry if they're wrong!

Darcy and his brother share the workload of Pemberley and all the other Darcy estates. Therefore, Henry doesn't need a job (like Fitzwilliam did) because he's going to get half of the Darcy estates anyway.

Darcy's mum died very soon after giving birth to Georgie, and never really knew her, so Georgie grew up with Lady Matlock and her two brothers. Her time spent with a rather eccentric lady Matlock and two playful elder brothers really has changed her character.


	2. Chapter 1

Fitzwilliam Darcy watched the scene before him, as his brother and best friend tromped across the dance floor. Honestly, Henry and he had learnt to dance together; why could he not dance a little better? Even so, at least Henry danced. And waltzed. Darcy smiled to himself, thinking of the time when the group, with his cousin Fitzwilliam, had all practised dancing before Darcy's and Henry's debut ball, and Henry and Bingley had ended up waltzing together after being led into their ups by Fitzwilliam and Richard. However, as he spotted a (likely matchmaking) mama approaching, he quickly schooled his smile into his impassive mask. His friend and brother were following close behind her. "Darce, come on! You look positively ridiculous, brooding in the corner there. Come and dance with one of the lovely ladies!" Henry Darcy exclaimed, squeezing his twin brother's shoulder, his only response being a raised eyebrow as Fitzwilliam tried to hold back his grin. How did this always happen?

"Come on Darcy, you must dance." Bingley tried again, during a break between his dance with the lovely Miss Bennet. Henry grabbed his brother's arm, dragging him towards the girl standing with Henry's own partner.

"Hello Miss Elizabeth, may I reintroduce you to my brother?" Henry said, cleverly omitting the name. After all, both twin brothers were best of friends, and it was in both of their best interests that Fitzwilliam was not compromised by some annoying lady of the Ton. Therefore, they would simply refer to each other as "Darce" or "Darcy" in public. Anyone who knew them well would know that Fitzwilliam's eyes were a deeper shade of blue, like sapphire, and his signet ring was always on. Henry, however, had lighter sea blue eyes, and never wore a signet ring. Fitzwilliam looked at Miss Elizabeth. Her deep brown eyes were twinkling as she looked at him, and for the first time, he actually wanted to dance with a woman. But curse his social ineptness; it decided to reveal itself.

"Miss Elizabeth, might I have the next dance?" He asked, looking at his perfectly polished shoes. Henry mouthed an apology to Elizabeth for his brother's rudeness, but Lizzy simply found it amusing. Henry led his partner, Miss Lucas, away to the punchbowl, figuring he would allow his brother to bear the brunt of his own awkwardness, much as he loved him.

"Mr Darcy, do your shoes share the same name as me? What a coincidence that is!" She teased, trying to hold back a laugh. He looked up at her in alarm. Why hadn't she just said yes? That's what the women in town did. He could be looking at a different woman and they would still say yes, be it him or Henry.

"Um, no, Miss Elizabeth. I, uhh, I meant you." He said, still refusing to meet her eyes.

"Ah, I see. And do I so resemble your footwear?" She asked him, smiling at his awkwardness. It was endearing, in some strange way.

"No!" He said, alarmed to offend the girl who he had only just met. He looked up to meet her eyes, and saw the smile on her face, and realised she had just been teasing him. Her smile made him feel comfortable and he finally met her eyes. Little did he realise, the intense look in those deep blue eyes made her feel uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, Mr Darcy." She said, about to walk away.

"No, it is my own fault, Miss Elizabeth." He said, looking her right in the eyes. "May I have the next set, with you? As much as I like my shoes, I do not think they would make an adequate dance partner." He finished. Teasing and sarcasm for Fitzwilliam Darcy came naturally but never before had he spoken in such a manner with a woman. And she appreciated it! She laughed and smiled a genuine smile; nothing like those of the ladies of the Ton.

"Of course, Mr Darcy. But I would like to know; you are the elder twin, are you not?" He started. How could she possibly know? "Be not alarmed, sir, I can only guess as such because of your ring." He couldn't help but be impressed.

"Most people cannot tell us apart. No one has ever noticed the ring; although we do tell family to use it as a way to distinguish." He told her. This was the most Fitzwilliam Darcy had ever said to a woman. On the inside, he was hyperventilating. On the outside, he was twirling his signet ring to stop his hands shaking. Of course, Elizabeth noticed but was kind enough not to comment.

"Shall we claim our dance, then, Mr Darcy?" She asked him. He looked at her and nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Darce! Hurry along or the set will be over before you reach the dance floor!" Henry called to his brother, shaking his head slightly. Fitzwilliam regarded his brother carefully and decided to try and imitate his outgoingness, for once in his life. He gave Elizabeth a huge grin, which clearly showed his dimples, despite the grin looking more like a grimace. Elizabeth was almost overcome by the man standing next to her; he was almost too handsome with sapphire blue eyes, an angular jawline and of course his tall stature. She had barely noticed those features earlier, for he had been too busy gazing at his feet. He took her arm in his, and tremors rushed through them both. Elizabeth turned to Darcy; had he felt it too? Without a doubt. She saw the shiver run through his spine. But, neither commented and soon he was spinning her around on the dance floor. Now, Miss Elizabeth Bennet was easily one of the best dancers in Hertfordshire, and never before had any man matched her natural grace. But, Fitzwilliam Darcy was certainly far better than anyone else she had ever danced with. Certainly even better than Mr Bingley and the other Mr Darcy; for he had inherited his mother's talent for the arts and her quick intelligence, and a brilliant business mind from his father. His twin, however, took more interest in mathematics and science and it was obvious to Fitzwilliam when Henry came home and filled an entire shelf with the newest books on science and science when they were only fifteen.

Soon, all the matrons attentions had turned from Mr Bingley and the eldest Bennet sister to the seemingly grump Darcy brother and the second eldest Miss Bennet. Both participants were clearly enjoying their dance; Mr Darcy had a small smile on his face, whilst Elizabeth was wearing her usual somewhat impertinent grin.

"Look at my Lizzy! Dancing with Mr Darcy!" Mrs Bennet screeched, pointing out her daughter to Mrs Lucas. Mr Bennet rolled his eyes at his wife's antics, placing a calming hand on her shoulder, as Sir Lucas grinned. In that moment, Henry Darcy appeared before him, with Charlotte's hand in his.

"Thank you for allowing me to dance with your daughter, Sir Lucas." Mrs Bennet looked between him and his twin, a bewildered expression playing across her face. She then addressed him.

"Mr Darcy, might I ask whether you or your brother over there is older?" Henry grinned, for he dearly loved to answer such questions.

"Madame, you may ask, however, my answer will be of no use, for we are both the same age and share the same birthday." And he spun on his heel, taking Charlotte Lucas with him to the punch bowl.

"What is the meaning of that?" Mrs Bennet asked her husband.

"Dear wife, I believe his meaning is clear. He means that they are twins." Mr Bennet replied, amused.

"Yes, that I figured, but which of them is master of Pemberley? There is little use in Lizzy marrying a second son!"

"Mrs Bennet, the Darcy family is so excessively rich that I think even the second born should have at least two estates in his name, one of which may even be larger than Longbourn." Her jaw dropped.

"Then Lizzy has done very well for herself, has she not?"

"Yes, I am glad that she has managed to find a partner. However, if he comes to ask me for her hand tonight, I will be very disappointed with her lack of good judgment." Mrs Bennet threw a glare at her husband, who let out a chuckle, before leading her to the dance floor.

Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam stood for some time without speaking a word; and she began to imagine that their silence was to last through the two dances, and at first was resolved not to break it; till suddenly fancying that some amusement may come of forcing her partner to talk, she made some slight observation on the dance. He replied and was again silent. After a pause of some minutes, she addressed him a second time with:—"It is your turn to say something now, Mr Darcy. I talked about the dance, and you ought to make some sort of remark on the size of the room, or the number of couples." He smiled and assured her that whatever she wished him to say should be said. "Very well. That reply will do for the present. Perhaps by and by I may observe that private balls are much pleasanter than public ones. But now we may be silent."

"Do you talk by rule, then, while you are dancing?" He asked, curious to find out more about this seemingly different species of woman.

"Sometimes. One must speak a little, you know. It would look odd to be entirely silent for half an hour together; and yet for the advantage of some, conversation." She said with a small smile, and he allowed himself to smile back. He was, for once in his life, enjoying a dance.

Henry watched his twin carefully from the edge of the ballroom and was shocked by what he saw. Was his twin brother smiling in a ballroom? Henry could not remember the last time he had done so, for it had never happened before. He watched as his brother conversed with Miss Elizabeth, the smallest of smiles playing across his face.

"You are watching your brother rather intently," Charlotte told him, smiling at his concentration.

"Yes... My brother rarely smiles in ballrooms, Miss Lucas. Indeed, this is a rare occasion." He turned to look at her, hoping that she was not one to spread gossip. Not that it really mattered; his brother had dealt with near-compromises, a little gossip could be easily dealt with.

"Lizzy seems pleased with your brother," Charlotte commented, seeing the clear pleasure in her eyes at having such a graceful dance partner. Henry looked from his brother to Miss Elizabeth. Sure enough, Miss Elizabeth was gazing into her brother's eyes, her happiness evident in her eyes and expression. Henry Darcy couldn't help admiring how well they looked together; his brother's tan, strong and dark features complementing Miss Bennet's lightly tanned skin, dark eyes, dark hair and soft facial features perfectly.

Miss Elizabeth was looking at him, her warm chocolatey eyes boring into his own. He realised too late that he was perhaps gripping her hand more tightly than was strictly necessary, but she seemed to have no issue with his doing so, so he did not relinquish his grip. Elizabeth imply thought he had a naturally tight grip, and she would not complain, for she enjoyed the feeling of his firm grip from his rather large strong hands; it was almost comforting. With her thoughts, her cheeks went slightly pink, and she quickly faced the floor so that he would not see her blush. However, Fitzwilliam Darcy noticed despite her efforts and felt a little proud of himself for being able to bring such a beautiful rosy colour to her lightly tanned cheeks, though he did not know exactly why.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone for all of your reviews :) I would just like to say that you all really motivate me to write more.**

 **Karen1220: Thanks for the suggestion :)**

 **Dizzy Lizzy.60: I'm not actually sure that I will pair Henry and Charlotte; I may just have them as friends.**

 **BookieRookie12: I do not particularly love the name Henry; however I did research some Regency names, and Henry came up as one of the preferred ones (as many royals were called Henry), which is why I decided to use it. I might consider changing it when I revise this story but for now, I will keep it the same, simply to prevent confusion. I know that Henry does not legally get anything, but like how George Darcy's will said that the Kympton Living would go to Wickham, he informally told Fitzwilliam and Henry that they should share the estates. Of course, they are all still in Fitzwilliam Darcy's name, meaning that if anything happened between the brothers that caused them to fall out, everything would go to Darcy. As for the two being very different; Wickham and Darcy grew up together and still turned out very different. And the reason for their differences will be fully revealed later on.**

* * *

Meanwhile, Jane and Mr Bingley had danced together and made conversation for about three sets. Mr Bingley was soon ignored over the two Darcy's, leaving him to bask in Miss Bennet's soft chatter and blushes for the better part of the assembly. For what else was a young man to do, at such an assembly? Truthfully, Mr Bingley could not remember a time when he enjoyed not being fawned over, so his delight in Jane's attentions was a pleasant surprise for both the lady and gentleman. He took in her lovely features; she truly was the gem of Hertfordshire, nay, all of England. Bingley gently took her hand in his and led her towards the dining area. He pulled out her chair before taking his own seat in the one next to her.

Henry appeared in the chair on his other side.

"Bingley, your sister is chasing me!" He whispered with great urgency. Bingley laughed.

"Does she think you are Fitz?"

"Obviously!" Henry grimaced as Caroline sat down next to him.

"Oh, brother dear! I did not expect to see you mingling with the country... folk." A sickly sweet voice drawled. Bingley winced; why did his sister love so dearly to offend people? Why could his sister not be more like Fitz's and Henry's? Georgiana was perfectly sweet with a little cheekiness, yet he had to have a far too orange older sister who refused to listen to a word he said. What had he done wrong?

"Caroline, I think you will find that many of the country folk are far better company than we find in town! Might I introduce you to Miss Bennet?"

"No, brother, I disagree entirely." She turned to address Jane. "Miss Bennet, do you not find the company in such a small town rather... constricting." Jane turned away, blushing. Bingley threw a glare at his sister, whilst Henry concentrated very hard on his plate in front of.

"Mr Darcy agrees with me, do you not?" Caroline asked, fluttering her lashes at him.

"No," Henry said simply, causing Caroline to look at him, rather confused.

"Jane, there you are!" Lizzy exclaimed, taking the seat that Fitzwilliam Darcy had pulled out for her. He sat in the chair next to her, a smile pulled his face. His twin and friend both eyed him carefully, before looking towards Elizabeth.

"So, brother mine, did you enjoy your dance?" Henry asked, smirking. Fitzwilliam rolled his eyes and noticed who his brother was seated next to, and replied with a smirk of his own.

"Yes, Darce, I did. Are you enjoying the company of your dinner partner?" Caroline thought of this as an opportunity to join their conversation, and said,

"Mr Darcy, we were just discussing how constricted the company of such small towns are! Do you not agree? I much prefer town; there are far more diversions."

"No, I do not agree," Fitzwilliam said, turning to plate. Henry decided to elaborate.

"Miss Bingley, you have addressed that question to two men who you know spend very time in town; if you spoke to your brother, you would know that the only diversions of town for the Darcy's is the theatre, and even that is not enough to keep us away from Pemberley when we do not need to be away." Fitzwilliam eyed his brother from across the table, and Henry shook his head slightly, causing Fitzwilliam to have to disguise his snort in a cough. Elizabeth looked at him in concern, but he waved her away. Meanwhile, Caroline stared at the twins in shock, before continuing on a new spiel.

"But of course you would prefer Pemberley! Your noble family estate is, of course, the most wonderful country estate England has ever seen. Charles, when you build your house, I wish it may be half as delightful as Pemberley."

"I wish it may."

"But I would really advise you to make your purchase in that neighbourhood and take Pemberley for a kind of model. There is not a finer county in England than Derbyshire."

"With all my heart; I will buy Pemberley itself if Darcy will sell it."

"I am speaking of possibilities, Charles."

"Upon my word, Caroline, I should think it more possible to get Pemberley by purchase than by imitation."

Henry sniggered. "That would never happen."

Fitzwilliam laughed. "I shall never sell Pemberley; not even to you, Charles."

"I am glad, Darcy! I could hardly deal with the business that comes with it! I hardly know how you manage it!" Elizabeth was now following the men's conversation with rapt attention.

"Charles, it truly is not so much when you split it into two," Henry told him.

"Well, I could hardly split the accounts with Caroline!" Bingley said, causing everyone but the woman herself to laugh, for she was frozen with the shock of her brother's ridiculous suggestion.

"Miss Elizabeth? Might I have the next set with you?" Henry asked, pleased when Elizabeth responded in the positive. He took her hand and led her towards the dance floor, noting the annoyed look crossing his twin brother's face.

"Thank you for dancing with my brother, Miss Elizabeth."

"It was my pleasure, Mr Darcy." She said with a smile in Fitzwilliam's direction.

"My brother... He does not often converse with people whom he is not well acquainted with. I am most apologetic if he bored you."

"I enjoyed the little conversation that we had, it was not so sparse."

"But rather forced, I assume?" Lizzy smirked.

"Perhaps a little." Henry chuckled.

"My brother prefers to stare out of windows than dance."

"Really? I had thought that he preferred to dance with his shoes than women." Lizzy quipped, her voice full of sarcasm. Henry laughed.

"Perhaps that may be the case. It would explain why he chooses his shoes with such great care!" They laughed, before being separated in their dance.

"Brother!" Fitzwilliam called after his brother and his partner as they left the dance floor. Fitzwilliam paced towards his brother, Caroline trailing behind him. Henry turned to his brother, who had drifted towards Elizabeth. "Brother, Caroline has requested your assistance." Caroline regarded the two Darcy's, confused. She could never tell which was which. Henry looked at her expectantly, but she said nothing.

"Darce, will you escort Miss Elizabeth back to her father for me?" Henry asked his twin.

"Of course!" Fitzwilliam replied, his mouth twitching. He looked at Elizabeth, his cheeks colouring very slightly, noticeable only to Henry. "Miss Elizabeth?" Lizzy exchanged a glance with Henry as Fitzwilliam refused to meet her eyes. She took his arm, as he led her towards Mr Bennet. "Miss Elizabeth, would you do me the honour of the last set, if you do not already have a partner?" His warm breath in her ear sent a shiver down her spine, and his deep voice sent tremors through her arms. She dearly hoped he could not tell. He could not, for he was distracted by her close proximity. He could smell her brown curls, they smelt of lavender, his now favourite scent. Why had he bent so close? And why could he not pull himself away?

"Of course, Mr Darcy." She nodded and noticed he was biting his lip. Was he truly so nervous? "My mother would have my throat if I did not!" She said with a laugh. Whilst Fitzwilliam thought he would normally be repulsed by such a comment, he found her open and easy nature far too entrancing to stop talking and tried to imagine what Richard or Henry might say in response.

"Well, then it good that she would do so, else I would not have the pleasure of dancing with such a beautiful woman…" he said, his awkwardness taking over as he reached the end of his sentence, which trailed off into nothingness. Elizabeth found him puzzling; why would he start with such charm only to turn shy at the end? Nevertheless, she heard his words and let out an appreciative laugh, the same genuine ripples of laughter. He felt as appreciated as he was by Georgie, hearing such a laugh. For little Georgie was the only woman who would laugh at him so genuinely. Otherwise, all both Mr Darcys heard was the fake cackling of the ladies of the ton. And quite honestly, Darcy was sick of the sound that seemed to resemble an untuned violin.

"Mr Bennet, your daughter," Fitzwilliam said, passing Mr Bennet Elizabeth's arm.

"Mr Darcy, I feel like I have seen only your face with my Lizzy this whole night." Mr Bennet joked.

"It was not only I who she danced with, Sir. T'was also my brother and Mr Bingley."

"Ah yes, your brother. How could I not have known. Thank you Mr Darcy. And you Lizzy, shall remain by my side for the rest of the night, for I am in great need of some company." Darcy shifted on his feet slightly; what about the last set? Elizabeth caught his eyes, and he could see the pleading look in them. Of course, she would prefer to stay with her father, than him, possibly the most awkward man she had ever met. However, Elizabeth's thoughts were entirely the opposite. She wanted him to tell her father; for she did not wish to offend her father by breaking their tradition to dance the last set together. If she brought it up herself, her astute father would certainly realise her intrigue in Mr Darcy. And though they were close, she would prefer to get to know Mr Darcy in a situation where her father's eyes would constantly be following her about the room. Besides, he probably did not want to give her any consequence; for what man of £10,000, a year would wish to talk to some country maiden such as herself for longer than he was forced to? So with both feeling slightly dejected, Mr Darcy chose to sit down by Mr Bennet. At least he could still listen to Miss Elizabeth converse in the lovely way that she did.

"Father, have you enjoyed the assembly?" Lizzy addressed in an attempt to ignore the feeling of Mr Darcy's eyes on her.

"Not as much as your mother, Lizzy. I do so wish your uncle would come sooner… he certainly can deal with your mother better than I."

"I do so hope Mr Gardiner tells us more about his business, father. I have told you many times; you ought to have business in trade!" Lizzy told her father quietly. Lizzy had always found trade fascinating.

"Elizabeth here is not the place to discuss such things."

"Of course." She looked reproachful, remembering that Mr Darcy was seated so very close to her.

"However, I was planning on speaking to him on his upcoming visit." Lizzy's eyes lit up; her father was finally listening to her!

"Mr Gardiner is your uncle?" Mr Darcy suddenly interjected for he had been processing their words rather slowly. Lizzy nodded. "I know a Mr Gardiner. He lives on Gracechurch Street."

"That is our uncle," Lizzy said with slight reluctance. Would he even want to associate with her once he realised she had relatives in trade? However, his face split into a wide smile.

"Mr and Mrs Gardiners children are most wonderful, are they not?" He asked her, thinking back to the wonderful little girl who he had once read to. The same girl refused to let him leave and sat on his shoe to prevent him from doing so. Fitzwilliam Darcy loved children; so innocent, sweet and unassuming. They simply wanted a little attention, and their thirst for knowledge could never be quenched.

"You know the Gardiner children?" Mr Bennet asked, regarding the other gentleman with interest.

"My father knew Mr Gardiner. Of course, now I do too, and my brother, sister and I have dined with them a few times." Darcy felt it appropriate to leave out their business association; he did not yet know if he could trust Mr Bennet.

"They have never told us…" Lizzy commented.

"And why should they?" Mr Bennet told her.

"I stay with my aunt and uncle often, Mr Darcy. Why have I never seen you?" Lizzy enquired.

"We do not meet so often, Miss Elizabeth. And when I call on them, it is often when Mrs Gardiner's two nieces are out shopping or walking, or at a museum. Might I assume that you and Miss Bennet are the nieces?" Lizzy nodded, impressed by his perceptiveness.

"Darce, Miss Bingley wishes to leave. I am afraid we all have to leave." Henry said, suddenly standing in front of his brother, his expression leaving no allowance for argument, not that Fitzwilliam thought to argue with his twin. Fitzwilliam stood up, and both Mr Darcys took the leave of Elizabeth and her father, before walking out of the assembly hall, speaking in hushed whispers, leaving the residents of Meryton to wonder what had caused the early leaving of the Netherfield party.


	4. Chapter 3

**Please review :) Sorry for not updating in ages - I am on holiday and I do not have my laptop.**

 **Translations of phrases will be in brackets.**

* * *

"Will, Caroline has been following me around the whole night. She even followed me outside the assembly hall, as if to compromise me! Will, we cannot stay here, until one of us is willing to be dragged to the altar by the end of the month. And I assure you, it shall not be myself. And even if you, brother mine, are willing to go to the altar by the end of the month, it shall not be with Caroline Bingley. I shall not allow you." Henry whispered urgently, pulling his twin around the dance floor, making some of the Hertfordshire residents thinking they were imagining the most handsome identical pair until they finally reached the carriage where Bingley stood waiting for them.

"Henry, Caroline has been attempting to compromise us since she knew of my existence. I do not understand why we must leave." Fitzwilliam said, regarding his brother with annoyance. Suddenly Bingley was in front of them, his expression filled with worry.

"Henry, Will, I am so sorry…" He faltered, and Fitzwilliam and Henry, taking pity on their friend, told him it was no worry. "So you will stay at Netherfield?"

"Of course, Bingley. Though please do not allow your sister to know where either of us are staying within the building." Fitzwilliam said, whilst Henry grimaced. Honestly, Fitzwilliam was entirely too forgiving, first with George Wickham and now Caroline Bingley? Bingley grinned.

"I shall endeavour to ensure that Caroline stays away from the both of you as much as possible… I am truly sorry, Henry." Bingley added with his traditional puppy dog eyes. Henry smiled; no one could stay angry at Charles Bingley for long.

* * *

"Jane, why do you think the Netherfield party was rushed away, so soon?" Lizzy asked, tugging a brush through her stubborn curls.

"Oh Lizzy, I know not. Were they not the most charming group we have ever met? Mr Bingley's sisters were so amiable and kind, whilst the Darcys were seemingly excellent dancers, do you not agree?"

"I think you found Mr Bingley himself much better company than any others; I believe I only ever saw you on the dance floor with him!"

"Lizzy, you know that is not true." Jane protested weakly. "But Mr Bingley's company was rather wonderful," she admitted with a blush, causing Elizabeth to giggle slightly. "Goodnight, Lizzy!." Jane added to quieten her sister.

"Goodnight, Jane," Lizzy said, falling asleep the moment her head touched the pillow, dreaming of a certain dance with a certain person with the deep blue eyes.

* * *

The door to Fitzwilliam's door opened and admitted his brother. Henry sat down on the armchair in Fitzwilliam's room.

"Fitz, you must apologise to Miss Elizabeth."

"For what, Henry?" Fitzwilliam demanded irritably, holding a pillow over his face.

"You were rather rude, you know. Asking someone to dance whilst staring at your own shoes? Honestly, do you not remember mother's words? 'You must make eye contact, else you do not look sincere.'" Henry recited.

"Henry, I would like to sleep, and it would be much appreciated if you could leave." Henry sighed.

"Fitz, if you want to know Miss Elizabeth better, and do not lie to me and say you do not care about her opinion of you, you must, at least, explain yourself, if not apologise," Henry said, leaving the room. Fitzwilliam groaned into his pillow. His brother was right.

* * *

Fitzwilliam Darcy lay on his bed, staring at the cursive of his little sister's letter, none of the words going into his twisted mind. He could not stop thinking of his one, and only, dance with a particular woman who probably slept only three miles away from him. Pemberley was more than that around, so Fitzwilliam did not think of that distance as long. How could she have entranced him so, as to stop him from finding sleep? He was fascinated by her, why was she not fawning over him as the ladies in town would? There was something about her… He pulled the thick curtains open a crack, and the room flooded with light. Was it already so late? He had only slept in short bursts, yet he wasn't tired.

Fitzwilliam walked into the dining room to collect a muffin before his ride out but was instead greeted by a sleeping Caroline at the table, probably waiting for his company during breakfast. The Darcys seemed to consistently wake early. But since there was no muffin nor pastry awaiting him, he had no choice but to leave as soon as possible without sustenance. Fitzwilliam would never be caught alone with Caroline Bingley. He mounted Apollo and noticed his brother's horse missing from the stables. Damn Henry, he must have taken his muffin. Hopefully, he would find his vexing twin on his ride and manage to trade the undesired apple in Fitzwilliam's hand for a buttery muffin from Henry. Honestly, his brother deserved to be in prison for the amount of thievery he had committed against Fitzwilliam! Apollo galloped across the open field, and Darcy's face split into a wide smile as the wind rushed through his locks, the fresh air on his face. Spotting another figure on the landscape, thinking it to be his brother, Darcy had his horse gallop the remaining distance. But Henry's horse Dionysus was nowhere to be seen, and instead, a slightly terrified Miss Elizabeth stood before his horse. His rather too friendly horse now was gently nudging Elizabeth, probably trying to take the apple wedge from her hands. Darcy rolled his eyes and dismounted.

"I am so sorry, Miss Elizabeth!" He said, tugging his horse backwards. But she wasn't even looking at him; she was looking at Apollo as she fed him the apple wedge. How was Apollo more confident with women than Fitzwilliam Darcy? It truly was unfair.

"Oh, do not worry, Mr Darcy," Elizabeth said with a smile as she patted his horse. So she wasn't scared. "Your horse seems lovely. What is his name?"

"Apollo," Darcy grinned. It was certainly easier to talk when they weren't being watched by half of Meryton.

"After the Greek god?"

"Of course." Their conversation came to halt, and Fitzwilliam shifted on his feet awkwardly as he watched Elizabeth stroke his horse. Oh, why could he not think of anything to say?

"Mr Darcy, do you enjoy Greek mythology?" She asked, sparing the sapphire-eyed man a slight glance. He was almost too handsome to look on for any longer period of time! His eyes lit up, and his face was rendered even more handsome by his boyish enthusiasm.

"Yes, Miss Elizabeth! Classics was one of my favourite classes, back in Cambridge. I hardly get time to enjoy Ancient Greek as much as I would perhaps like to; Henry takes little interest in Classics, and I have little free time to spend in any case."

"I too, rather enjoy Classics. Though, I do prefer Greek literature, to Roman literature."

"Truly?" He asked in disbelief. No woman of his acquaintance even realised the difference between Greek and Roman literature. "That is rather singular, though the same is true for me," he told her with a wide smile, his dimples clearly displayed. "Can you read Greek then, Miss Elizabeth?" He asked, curious about her education. She seemed highly educated; yet her sisters, from what he had seen, were much less so.

"Yes, Mr Darcy. My father taught me how to read Greek when I was rather young. I have always had a keen interest in it."

"Perhaps you could convince Georgie to learn." He sighed. "She is terribly reluctant; she believes that to learn a language such as Greek is terribly useless, for it is not spoken here in England."

"If I see her, I shall be sure to try!" Elizabeth joked. Fitzwilliam smiled. Perhaps Miss Elizabeth would be a rather good influence on his little sister.

"Fitz! FITZ!" Henry shouted across the field, sprinting towards the back of his twin's head. Fitzwilliam turned around in time to see Henry halt when he realised Fitzwilliam had company. He saw Miss Elizabeth and immediately recognised her as one of the Bennets. He bowed quickly, and she gave a polite curtsy in return.

"Good morning, Miss Elizabeth!" He said, smiling widely, giving his brother a meaningful sideways glance. Honestly, Fitzwilliam could be so sly. Aforementioned twin brother glared at Henry. Was it so necessary to interrupt his private time with Elizabeth? What girl would choose him over his identical brother with more charm? Certainly not one as lively and sweet as Elizabeth, that was for sure.

"Henry, what is it that you need from me, that caused you to shout my name so loudly over the entire field?" Fitzwilliam asked irritably. Henry looked at his twin. Fitzwilliam can't truly have forgotten his breakfast; he usually ate two muffins, for the older twin had an extreme sweet tooth. The younger twin? Well, he also had a sweet tooth, but was not nearly as active as his elder brother, and therefore did not require as much sustenance. Henry opened his clasped hands to reveal a muffin; baked to perfection, still warm, with chocolate chips on it.

"I think you missed this in the breakfast room, brother dearest," Henry said, picking off a chunk with his fingers and swallowing it. Fitzwilliam's eyes lit up, and he grabbed the muffin from his brother's hands and devoured the entire muffin in three bites. "Please, excuse my twin, Miss Elizabeth. He does not know how one must eat in polite company, and that resembling a horse is perhaps not the best way to eat in front of a woman." Fitzwilliam scowled at his brother, crumbs lingering on his lips. Perhaps he should not have eaten like so in front of Elizabeth. But he was hungry, and deceit was his abhorrence, no matter how trivial. Elizabeth, however, simply giggled.

"Do not worry, Mr Darcy. I have seen worse eating before, and I am sure I will see more in the future. Besides, this impromptu meeting could hardly be considered as polite company."

"Nevertheless, Miss Elizabeth, I am sorry," Henry said, mockingly sincere.

"Do not be, Mr Darcy. I too can be rather irritable before I have eaten in the morning." She turned to Fitzwilliam. "You have nothing to apologise for, however, you are entirely forgiven."

"How truly gracious of you, Miss Elizabeth," Fitzwilliam replied sarcastically, adding a deep bow. "And now, mi hermano, por favor, déjanos." (My brother, please leave us) He added, turning to his brother.

"Hermano, ¿De verdad quieres que te deje sola con una mujer? ¡Estás loco!" (Brother, do you truly want me to leave you alone with a woman? You are crazy.) Elizabeth looked between the twins, confusion written across her expression.

"Might I enquire as to what you are saying?" She asked, addressing her question to both of them. Fitzwilliam gave her a mischievous grin, although Henry said nothing.

"Henry, a sólo dos minutos." (Just two minutes) Fitzwilliam pleaded, his eyes engaged in a staring contest against his brother's. Fitzwilliam won, and Henry gave Elizabeth a quick bow, before rolling his eyes at his brother and walking away.

"Shall we continue our walk?" Fitzwilliam asked Elizabeth, steering her gently in the opposite direction that his brother had taken.

"Of course, Mr Darcy. Though I must ask, what language were you and your brother conversing in? Or am I simply not proficient in English?" She joked.

"I am Fitzwilliam Enrique George Darcy, the firstborn son of George and Anne Darcy. My brother is Henry Roberto Darcy. My sister is Georgie Carmina Rodriguez Darcy."

"You are Spanish," Lizzy stated, noticing the clear Spanish accent in Darcy's voice, now understanding why he and his brother had much darker features than anyone she had ever seen.

"Sí, eres muy intelligente." He told her. Lizzy giggled.

"I don't understand."

"I said yes, you are very intelligent. Te enseñaré, cuando ensemos cansados." He told her, a light blush coming across his own cheeks. (Translation: I will teach you when we are married.) Lizzy looked at him quizzically. "I said I will teach you." He told her, omitting the second part of his sentence. She either did not realise, or did not care, and instead distracted herself by attempting to pronounce his full name.

"Miss Elizabeth, you must roll the 'r' if you wish to sound Spanish!" Fitzwilliam told her.

"Alberto. Alberto." Fitzwilliam shook his head. "No, I can say it!" Lizzy insisted. "Alberto?"

"You'll improve, in time." Should he bring up the day before? No, there was no question about it, he had to tell her. "Miss Elizabeth, you must allow me to apologise for my rudeness yesterday."


End file.
